Radio systems are used to perform multiple functions in various environments, including environments that result in less than ideal operating conditions. In such environments a robust radio system is used. Such radio systems have to be able to operate under exposure to extreme temperatures, vibrations, and/or moisture that can be constantly changing and be different at various locations throughout the radio system.
Also, radios with different functions can be used to create a multi-function radio system. A multi-function radio system can, for example, perform all or some of the desired radio-type functions for a given application, while reducing the amount of equipment utilized to perform the desired radio-type functions.
In various radio systems, a radio network utilizing many radios and antennas can be used to allow a given radio in the system to operate in a given location for a given function. Many radios can be combined to function as a system that can meet the operational and environmental demands for the radio system. Currently, a typical radio system has several radios and several, wherein each radio is connected to a single antenna in the system. Therefore, these radio systems require an antenna and a radio for each desired function of the system. However, such systems have not been able to perform all of the desired functions for an application yet withstand the rigors of an extreme operating environment due to the inflexible nature of the system and the large amount of equipment the system utilizes.